Uma Noite Especial
by MalukaChan
Summary: [Original]Brigas machucam e magoam... mas fazer as pazes é sempre uma delícia...


**Uma noite especial**

Olhando pela Janela, o sol parecia frio e sem cor, as árvores entortadas pelos ventos que sopravam cada vez mais forte, muitas pessoas corriam para suas casas enquanto os primeiros flocos de neve caiam do céu pálido.  
As previsões estavam mais uma vez erradas, normalmente não acertavam mas dessa vez fora demais, em vez de sol quente uma nevasca, que diferença.   
Pensando nisso, realmente era estranho, não nevava naquele pequeno vilarejo a mais de cinco anos.  
A neve caia rapidamente, o chão e os telhados começavam a se esconder debaixo de sua suave crosta branca, não se via mais pessoas nas ruas, seria uma noite fria uma boa desculpa para acender a lareira.   
Desviando os olhos da janela levantou e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Naquela tarde sem ter muito que fazer cortara a lenha mesmo estando esperando um 'sol de rachar'.  
Aos poucos levou as achas para perto da lareira, quando terminou o serviço virou o rosto novamente para a janela, mal conseguia divisar a luz do poste de tão espessa que estava a neve.  
Sentou na frente da televisão com um cobertor e ficou trocando de canal, não estava passando nada de bom, desligou e foi para a cozinha preparar um lanche.   
Depois de tudo pronto voltou para a sala, pegou um livro e se colocou a ler. Estava tão imerso na história que demorou um pouco para escutar as batidas na porta.  
Quem poderia ser louco o suficiente para sair na rua com uma nevasca dessas? Mesmo um pouco contrariado levantou-se e foi até a porta.

**OooOooOooO**

Não conseguira dormir, olhando para o teto ficou pensando na briga que tivera no dia anterior, fora uma das piores desde que começaram a namorar.  
Logo cedo saiu de casa e ficou caminhando pelo parque sem reparar nas pessoas que passavam cumprimentando-a.  
Já fazia muito tempo que estava fora de casa, parou sentindo que o corpo inteiro reclamava por ter pulado o café da manhã. Olhou no relógio, já passava das seis horas, à noite estava caindo rápido e o frio chegando mansamente, sentiu algo gelado tocando seu ombro.  
Virou o rosto para o céu e sentiu pequenos flocos tocando seu rosto. Estava realmente surpreendida por estar nevando. Reparou que estava muito longe de casa, colocou o casaco e ia retornar quando sentiu a neve caindo mais rápida e o vento frio cortando sua pele. Puxando o casaco bem perto do corpo se pôs a andar, mas não ia para casa, sabia onde seus pés a tinham levado e se fosse sincera consigo era onde queria estar o tempo todo.

**OooOooOooO**

Com os olhos bem abertos ficou fitando a menina parada à sua porta, seus longos cabelos escuros encharcados pela neve e seu pelo corpo tremulo pelo frio.  
Pegou a mão dela e a puxou para dentro da casa levando-a para perto da lareira. Pegou uma toalha e uma coberta entregando sem escutar um leve murmúrio de agradecimento que saiu de seus pequenos lábios rosados.  
Se dirigiu para a cozinha e ia pegar um café mas lembrou que ela nunca fora muito fã. Resolveu fazer um chocolate quente, ajudaria a aquecer seu corpo enregelado.  
Quando voltou para a sala, encontrou-a sentada perto da lareira em silêncio encolhida. Entregou a xícara e sentou-se à sua frente.

**OooOooOooO   
**

A neve caia mais forte o vento fazia um barulho alto e seu corpo começava a se recusar a continuar andando naquelas condições.   
Sentiu que não seria possível dar nem mais um passo quando chegou onde queria. Ficou parada em frente à porta por algum tempo antes de se resolver a bater, precisava enfrentar o fato de que exagerara um pouco.  
Ficou olhando-o enquanto a levava para perto da lareira. Pegando a tolha começou a secar os cabelos seguindo-o com os olhos.  
Colocou a coberta sobre os ombros e olhou em volta, em cima do sofá estava o livro que havia dado à ele de aniversário, não esperava que ele fosse ler. Mexeu no livro e reparou que parecia ter sido lido diversas vezes e sorriu.  
Sentou-se em frente à lareira. Assim que ele voltou pegou a xícara e tomou um gole reparando em como ele parecia triste, seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, sabia que o havia magoado e sentia muito por isso.  
Viu que ele falava algo mas não escutava apenas observava seus cabelos claros, suas mãos tremulas e seus olhos perdidos.  
Deixando a xícara de lado se aproximou dele deixando o cobertor cair para trás, pousou de leve os dedos sobre seus lábios.  
Abraçando-o murmurou algo que até mesmo para ela era incompreensível, olhou-o nos olhos e seus lábios se encontraram.

**OooOooOooO**

Precisava explicar para ela que entendia e que faria qualquer coisa para que ela o aceitasse de volta, não conseguia olhar diretamente para ela e sentia seu corpo tremer, tinha consciência de que não era o frio.  
Quando ela se aproximou não conseguia pensar direito, abraçou-a com força temendo perdê-la novamente e quando seus lábios se encontraram seu coração perdeu o compasso.  
O fogo crepitava esquentando o aposento, mas seus corpos nus em movimento não pareciam reclamar do frio.  
A sala se encontrava às escuras, provavelmente a neve havia acabado com a luz da vila e o fogo suavemente brindava o local com sua luz.

**OooOooOooO**

Muito tempo depois, quando a lua já brilhava alto no céu escuro e a neve diminuía um pouco sua ira, encontravam-se abraçados descansando.  
Fecharam os olhos, não pensavam em mais nada e enquanto o fogo adormecia, a neve caia suavemente do lado de fora da janela.

**Por: Joanne Maluka Salgado**


End file.
